Gazelle
Gazelle, born Gale Zard Cristelle, is the leader of GLCR and a loyal follower of Orpheus. She is the last surviving member of the Eizold Family, who were subsequently near extinguished during the Great War. She was found as an infant and raised by Orpheus as his adoptive daughter. Personality Typically aloof and in her own world, Gazelle takes on the role of GLCR's cool and collected leader. She keeps her energy and high spirits bottled up under the guise of calm thoughtfulness. However, her personality takes a shift whenever under the march of Orpheus' intentions. She naturally shows kindness to the strangers she meets, especially many children that remind her of herself. Though Gazelle isn't afraid of making conversation, and enjoys talking with new people, she does her best to stay somewhat reserved in case of letting anything confidential slip. She spends most of her time wandering the world when not needed by her foster father, walking from land to land through ice bridges as if on a leisurely stroll. In battle, her mindset takes a drastic turn, and becomes near merciless in her assaults. History Gazelle was born in the snowy mountains of Koiyuki to the remaining branch of the Eizold lineage, the Cristelles. In the midst of travelling between villages, her family's caravan was hit by an avalanche, burying them alive beneath the snow. Though her family and their company died beneath the icy depths, Gale's mother was able to claw her way to the surface with the infant still wrapped in her arms. In her last moments of life, Gale's mother saw Orpheus arrive, too late to prevent the catastrophe. She asked Orpheus to protect her and died in the snow. From then on, Gale was raised as Orpheus' own. Despite the presence of OBLVN with them, Gale grew as a fun-loving and easily excitable child, hoping one day to help her foster father with his work. Her semblance Sonnenwende first awakened upon reaching pubescence, where she began to learn how to control it under the guidance of the coalition leaders. After a few years, Orpheus gave her a second awakening. Unexpectedly, Gazelle lost control instantly and nearly froze the entire base if not for the suppression of snow due to Veera's heat. Orpheus sealed Sonnenwende away for a few years and sent Gazelle to learn under the four leaders until she mastered herself. Upon Sonnenwende's second awakening, Gazelle had already gained perfect control, exceeding everyone's expectation. From then on, she became the first member of Orpheus' personal task force. She would later locate and recruit the other members of Team GLCR over the next few years. Semblance Sonnenwende Gazelle's semblance is known as Sonnenwende, an ability that manipulates cold temperatures and provides her with some degree of control over ice and snow. Her mastery of the semblance, powered by a second awakening due to Orpheus, has pushed her into becoming an individual of absurd power. She can absorb the heat around her to create a landscape of ice and frost, as well as near instantaneously freezing moisture in the air into spears of ice or walls. Gazelle can also shape them in the process of solidifying, crafting new environments that suit her needs such as slides, ramps, and barriers. One of her most terrifying abilities involve her rapidly draining the surrounding heat and freezing the air, creating a miniature blizzard of immense cold. She uses her semblance as a part of her daily life, seemingly without limit. Gazelle creates bridges of ice whenever she needs to cross lakes or oceans, as well as platforms to ascend. Due to being capable of not only freezing water, but also creating snow, Gazelle is never left defenseless or without a weapon. Abilities Relationships Orpheus :Even knowing that they aren't blood related, Gazelle feels closer to no one else. He stands as her father, regardless of his intentions and purposes for her. Though they no longer share the tender moments she had as an adolescent, Gazelle recognizes the needs for his plans and plays her role without question. Lapis :Having saved Lapis from death in the ocean, Gazelle is both her leader and idol. Though she shows some concern for her subordinate, Gazelle doesn't let it get in her way to fulfilling her orders. Each time Lapis has been near death, Gazelle has always been the one to keep her alive. Cascade :Gazelle tolerates Cascade's more flippant behavior towards her due to its rarity. She stands higher than him in his own idea of hierarchy, and is capable of making him instantly behave with the proper tone or words. Rain :The two rarely talk but have a tacit understanding of one another. Unlike the other members on the team, Gazelle sees Rain more as an equal than subordinate, and often leaves her to her own devices outside of missions. Etymology Gazelle relates to the species of antelope by the same name. It is formed from the components of her birth name (Ga'le '''Z'ard Crist'''elle). Her birth name is composed of three parts. Gale is a term for a strong gust of wind. Zard sources from the second half of blizzard. Cristelle originates from the word 'crystal', often associated with the structures of ice and snow. Sonnenwende in the German name for solstice. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Argence Category:Female Category:Antagonist